1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to testing and alert devices and methods and, more particularly, to a testing and alert device and method for power leakages of a computer.
2. General Background
As people become more dependent on information obtained from the Internet, computers play an increasingly significant role in our day-to-day activities. Typically, computers have metal enclosures. In use, computers are connected to a 220V city power source. If the computer is not well grounded, the computer enclosure may experience static electricity, that is, power leakage, thereby affecting users' safety when using computers. Under normal circumstances, the computer power supply is connected to a city power source socket with good grounding to conduct the static electricity to ground, thereby ensuring computer's safety. However, the computer may be in an unsafe power environment and connected to a power source with improper grounding. As a result, computers may experience power leakage, thereby damaging the computer's motherboard as well as putting the safety of users at risk.
What is needed, therefore, is a device and method for power leakages of a computer to overcome the above-described shortcoming.